This invention relates to an adjustable tamper evident security strap, integrally formed fastening means and to the use thereof.
Many flexible materials have been proposed for use as strapping, including leather, woven and non-woven fabrics, knitted fabrics and synthetic plastics materials. To be used as strapping such materials are provided in elongate forms together with means for attaching one end of the strap to an intermediate region of strap or to the other end of the strap. The attachment means usually comprises two co-operating means whereby one is retained by or secured to the other. For example a buckle or press stud, may be attached to the strap and adapted to adjustably co-operate with receiving means, for example a series of holes or cups, formed or attached to the intermediate region of the strap. In a well known alternative, the strap may be made of, or have attached thereto, attachment means in the form of “Hook and Loop” fastenings. Such materials are sold under the trademark “VELCRO”.
The use of strapping both as a tamper-evident seal and as a means to secure objects or parts of the same object such as a suitcase is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,930 discloses a tamper indicating device which, inter alia, is in the form of a security strap secured, at one end to part of a container or other item. The other, free, end of the strap is passed through a loop secured to another item or part of the item, folded back on itself and secured to the first item or part thereof at the point where the first end is secured. The two ends of the strap are trapped in a unit and cannot be released there from without damaging a permanent visual indicator.
Often, however, it is desired to adjust the strapping tightness such as described above without tampering with the integrity of the looped strap. One example of this desired use is a “compliance strap” which is used to deter removal of and indicate if unauthorised removal or movement of a body supporting member such as a splint or a wearable article has occurred.
In our prior application WO/2006/027763 there is described a conformable splinting device inter alia comprising a sheet of thermoplastic material bonded to a skin contacting fabric layer wherein the thermoplastic sheet is configured to be both flexible and extensible when heated to a softening temperature and wherein the skin contacting layer is adapted to conform to the configuration of the thermoplastic sheet when applied around a body part.
Body supporting devices of the above type may be further adapted to permit removal from around the body portion readily and without the need for mechanical destruction of the device. Thus such devices, which conform to the shape of the body part, may be easily removed and reused.
In our published application WO/2008/041215 we describe a conformable body supporting device which is volumetrically adjustable to accommodate changes such as a reduction in swelling of the body portion covered by the device. Also described therein is a tamper indicating means for indicating unauthorised movement or removal of the device.
This property of ready removal and refuse, while being of benefit to both the medical practitioner and patient, may result in problems of a different nature.
When the medical practitioner first applies the splint in its flexible and extensible state, the damaged body portion is usually manipulated to ensure that the splint “sets” in a configuration which will properly support the body portion. Due to its construction the patient will be able to readily remove the splint without medical supervision, for example because it becomes uncomfortable or wet. Such an unsupervised action may have unfortunate consequences both in medical terms for the patient and in legal terms for the medical practitioner if the body portion is incorrectly supported during the healing process.